tum dena saath mera
by Duo's girl Srija
Summary: duo OS...emotional one...after so long m back...missed u all...merry Christmas!plzz read & review ...


She was lying in the pool of blood...n crying in pain...  
The little boy of 6 years came at a run with the bottle of water...some last traces of water was there...he took her head on his lap...

Boy(in tears):ma...ma...apke lie pani laya hu...apko...apko bht pyas...

He was crying bitterly...n slowly made her drink that water...she touched his face gently &amp; said in agony,"beta...mai...bht pyar krta hu...tumse...par papa ko..meri baht yaad ata h...aur wo tumhare bare me bhi janna...janna chahte h...to unko batane k liye mai ja rahi...ja rahi hu...(she was feeling hard to breath)..par tum khush...rehna...tumhe koi zarur milega...Jo...Jo tumhe zindegi se bhi...zyda...zyda pyar dega..."and she closed her eyes forever ...

Boy:ma...ma ...maaaaa. ...main kaise rahunga apke wagar...maaa...ankhe kholo ma...papa yaha ayo na plzzz...ma ko bhi le ayyiye na...(crying). ...ma!

His head fell on her chest...

The person got up with a jerk...n shouted,"maaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Someone hurriedly came &amp; put on the lights &amp; hugged him tightly...the person was gasping in fear...n he too hugged the other tightly...just didn't want to separate...

He:Abhi...meri ma...unhe bachalo...wo...mar jayegi...wo mar jayegi Abhi ...

Abhi(patting his back):Daya...Daya chup ho ja...chup ho ja mere bhai...kyu dar raha h aise?main hu naaa...Daya plz...

Daya(sobbing &amp; holding Abhi tightly):unko bachao Abhi...meri ma...ma chali jayegi..wo ankhe nehi khol rahi...

Abhi cupped his face &amp; removed tears..."haan haan meri jaan...zarur bachayunga mai unko...zarur...par pehle tu shant ho ja...plsss Daya...so jao...plzz..."

He forcefully made him lie down...then he took the injection &amp; pushed it to his buddy's arm...

Daya(flinched in pain):aaaaahhhh...aaahhh..Abhi...ma...

Tears were rolling from Abhi's eyes..

Daya's weak n teary voice was still being heard..."khoon...itna Sara khoon..ma papa k pas chali ja rahi h...wo nehi lautengi...ma ko bachao...help ..."

His voice was disappearing gradually...with sum last mumbling,"ma chali gayi...mat jao...muse chodke...Abhi..."

He completely slept off..Abhijeet was still rubbing his hands on his brother's hairs.

Abhi:bhagwan kyu?kyu uske hi sath aisa saluk?kya kiya tha mere bhai ne Jo ki sari ki sari takleef usko de diya apne...(tears fell from his eyes)hum to the..kuch taklif hume ...muse...haan muse hi dete...use hi kyu!nhi dekh skta usko main aise hal mein ..  
Har bar fever mein Daya ko yehi sb dikhte h sapne me...aur kuch pal k lie hi sahi use wo sb karwi yaadon ka samna krna padhta h...

He came outside &amp; prepared soup with same mood...n got a call...

Abhi:haan sir...

Salunkhe:kaisa h wo?

Abhi:hallucinations ho rahi h sir use...ye chiz use bht takleef deta h sir..mai is halat mein use nhi dekh skta...

Salunkhe(softly):dekho Abhijeet agar tum aise himmat har jaoge to use kaun sambhalega?acha injection diya kya?

Abhi:jee sir.

Salunkhe:OK..that's good...he will be better now..

Abhi:hmm...

Salunkhe:apna aur uska dhyan rakhna...rakhta hu...bye..

Abhi:OK sir..thank u...bye...

The call got cut...Abhi was waiting for Daya to get up...after 2 hours he noticed some movements in his body...Abhi placed hand on his forehead...fever was a bit low...

Daya slowly opened his eyes...with the "Abhi..."

Abhi(instantly):haan Daya...main yehi hu...tere saath ...bol...

Daya:Abhi...itna andhera...

Abhi put on a light of dim power...so that everything could be visible at least...

Daya:Abhi...tum ro rahe the na?

Abhi(shock):nehi...matlb tum...Daya aisa kyu hoga!mai...mai kyu royunga bhala...

Daya:muzse to jhut mat bolo tum yaar...

Abhi:Daya...jhut nehi bol raha yaar...chod!chal tu do min ruk...main soup lata hu...

He moved from there &amp; heated the soup on micro...then he came back &amp; saw Daya nowhere...he was panicked...

He kept the bowl on table &amp; shouted,"Daya!kahan ho?"

Daya hurriedly came out of washroom..."kya hua Abhi?chilla kyu rahe ho?"

Abhi;kahan chala gaya tha?pata h dar gaya tha main...

Daya:washroom hi gaya tha..fresh hone...

Abhi(relieved):oh...thik h phir...chal aja ab...

Daya smiled &amp; he was going to sit on bed...but his head started spinning &amp; he was going to fall...Abhi hold him tightly..."Daya...Daya relax!batho...batho tum...itna uchal kud karne ki kya zarurat tha?"

Daya(smile):tum hote ho to dunia ka har ek rishta mil jata h yaar...ma ka pyar...papa ka dant...bhai ka sath...bhaiya ka care...aur...

Abhi:aur?

Daya:aur dost ka pyar...dant...saath...sab...I luv u boss...

He hugged him tightly..n this tym Abhijit felt lyk the happiest person of this universe...he patted his back...

Daya(while separating):pata h boss...Marne se pehle ma ne kya kaha tha?ye ki koi aisa muse zarur milega Jo muse sabse zyda pyar karega...aur wo insaan tum ho...mera Abhi!

Abhi(smiled &amp; kissed his forehead):aur tum mera pyara sa chota sa bhai...jisko mai dunia se zyda pyar krta hu...jiska nakhra jhelne me orders pura krne me muse sabse zyda maza ata h...

Daya:phir kl shopping?

Abhi(lightly hit his head):jee nehi bhaisaab!do din taq ghar k bahar kadam bhi rakha to 1 mahine taq no resto...no shopping...abhi taq fever h tuse...chl Peele soup ...

Daya:aaann!soup...chee!ye v koi khane ki chiz h...

Abhi(smile):nhi peene ki chiz h...chal...jaldi mooh khol...

Daya turned his face to other side...

Abhi:Daya dekh agar tu ye nhi piyega to muse pilana ata h...aur tum mere tareeke se achese wakif ho...phir agle do din taq sirf khichdi milega...

Daya(angry):kisne kaha ki Hitler chala gaya h...ye...mera bhai...Hitler ka grandfather h...

Abhi laughed at his cute complaint..."apka baht baht sukhriya...chaliye...ye le lijiye..."

Daya took the soup with various faces. ..

Abhi made him lie down...

Daya:yaar neend nehi araha...wo novel do na...

Abhi:zindegi me pehli bar tum mobile k jaga novel mange ho Daya...kya bt h!

He gave him the crime book...n he himself started working on a file...but at intervals he was looking at Daya who was laughing silently...he was quite surprised...

Abhi:detective novel padhke hasi kyu arahi h tujhe Daya?

Daya:nehi...wo...criminal ka achi pitayi ho rahi h...to...

Abhi:acha!kahi criminal k jagah teri na pitayi ho ab Daya...

He snatched the novel from his hand &amp; angrily took the mobile from Daya's hand who was looking at him with a fearful face ...

Abhi:yahan pitayi ho raha h tere CRIMINAL ka?(showing the game on phn)

Daya:aaaa...bo...boss...wo...muse..bhtttt neend araha h yaar...gud nite!

N all on a sudden he took the blanket n covered himself fully...

Abhi sighed in disappointment &amp; then smiled at his buddy's naughtiness...he pat his head...n switched off the light..."Good night"...

A/N:after so long I'm here!feeling really nice...missed each n everyone a lot...

As I wrote it after so long I don't know how it will be...

So plss forgive me for any kind of unwanted mistakes...

Plzz review...I'm waiting for your response...take care all.

Love you all...God bless you guys...Srija!^_^


End file.
